conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Republic of Zimbabwe
The United Republic of Zimbabwe, or simply Zimbabwe, is a nation located in southern Africa. It is made up of the old nations of Zambia and Malawi, and covers are an area of 1.2 million kilometers. It has a population of 40.3 million people, and is one of the most powerful and most modern nations in Africa. To the west are Angola, the Democratic Republic of the Congo, and Botswana. On the west is Mozambique, and to the south is its neighbor, the Republic of South Africa. The assassination of Robert Mugabe by current president, Leonard Masaku, shortly after the nation's formation in 1965, Masaku saved Zimbabweans from a violent and backwards future, that would seen it devolve into a third world state. Today, Zimbabwe has one of the highest standards of living on the continent. History Tracing its history back to the days of Great Zimbabwe in 11th century, the region was a trade centre, home to the Shona who rule the kingdom up into the late 1700s, when it collapsed, and was conquered by the Kingdom of Mutapa. The Kingdom of Matapa, which never reclaimed the glory of the previous nation, was the kingdom which rule the land modern day Zimbabwe consists of when it was visited by the Portugese and the Dutch. The native traded with the Europeans for a few decades, selling slaves and raw materials, such as gold, diamonds, and silver, in exchange for guns. The native Ndebele were unaware that their riches were attracted the Europeans lust for wealth to their lands, and in the 1850s, found it at war with the Boers. The Boers, though not as interested in the wealth of the region, instead seeking to escape British expansion in the south, found themselves fighting with the Kingdom of Matapa for land. The two to a standstill, and resolved the conflict with a simple treaty. In the 1880s, the British Empire finally caught up with the Boers of Transvaal. While the two white nations fought, the British South African Company contacted the Ndebele people, and gained mining rights to the land. Not long after did the kingdom find itself transformed into the British protectorate of Matabeleland. The Ndebele resisted the annexation of their kingdom, and in the First, and then Second Matabele Wars, the Ndebele fought the British invaders, but failed to expell them from their lands. In the first war, the Ndebele fought the British South African Company, but lost, and were subjugated. In the second, Matabeleland and Mashonaland were completely defeated, and their lands rolled into a single colony, which was named Rhodesia. The Ndebele and the Shona would continue on as subjects of the British crown, something they would not contests for the next 85 years. Independence Government Economy Following the death of Robert Mugabe, and his "black facist" ideology, white farmers and businessmen were allowed by the Masaku government to keep their land and businesses, allowing the country to prosper. Black Africans were employed by whites, which allowed the majority of the population to avoid the pains the unemployment that would have been brought about with Mugabe's plans. In time, a series of reforms within the economy in the 1970s saw black African businessmen appear within the newly create defense industry, which provided well over $2.31 billion dollars to the national GDP. Such companies as the aeronauties corporation Mhepo Industries, or the arms manufacturing Vera-Nyoni Corporation, were created in the prosperous economy, and contributed to the growing national income. The information sector spearheaded by Sikara Solutions, grow within the cities of Gweru and Kwekwe with government assistance. By 2010, Sikara turned a profit of $700 million dollars annually. In 2004, the Matabeleland Zambezi Water Project, designed to solve Bulawayo's water supply issues, was heavily invested by several companies who had benefited from the government's efforts to sponsors in the country. The project was completed in 2007, and today provides Bulawayo's two million citizens with a safe source of water. Zimbabwe is Africa's second largest economy, just behind that of South Africa's. Its economy is built largely around the secondary sector of the economy, fuelled by the nation's vast mineral supplies. However, preparations for a cleaner economy has lead to a development of the service sector, which accounts for 23% of the economy. The economy is somewhat diverse, with infomation, banking, communications, agriculture, and manufacting as key sectors of the nation's economic backbone. As of 2009, Zimbabwe has began developing its energy supplies, and selling it to neighboring countries such as Angola and the Democratic Republic of the Congo. Culture Education Military The Zimbabwe Defense Forces (ZDF), are the primary military forces of the United Republic of Zimbabwe. The military consists of 725,000 professional soldiers, and another 400,000 troops in reserve, divided into three branches. The first is the Zimbabwe National Army (ZNA), which is responsible for all ground-based military operations. It consist of 450,000 troops, and is the largest branch of the ZDF. The Air Force of Zimbabwe (AFZ), handles all aerial operations, and maintains the military's air bases. It is made up of some 75,000 personnel, and some 400+ aircraft. Finally, the Zimbabwe Republic Police (ZRP), made up of 200,000 police, are responsible for maintaining law and order within the cities, towns, and villages of Zimbabwe. All of these branches answer to Director-General of Zimbabwe, who appoints a Chief of Staff to oversee the military forces during peace-time. Category:Nations Category:Zimbabwe